The Crystal Catacombs
by Mookspink17
Summary: Im not very good at summaries. Its the Crystal Catacombs but with a twist.


**This is my first fic so please be nice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

"You're a terrible person you know that" Katara yelled at the kneeling ex- prince. She has been at it a few minutes. Pacing agitatedly across the length of their prison in the depth of the Crystal Catacombs. "Chasing Aang all over the world …" Katara stops pacing. She looks to the banished Prince with a mischievous smile. "Do you think she's gone?" she asks. Zuko smirks, his golden eyes smoldering. "Probably, but why did you have to go through a tirade, I don't think she could have heard that through the floor." Katara smiles "you might not know that, you don't exactly think things through" she said teasingly. Zuko mock pouts and holds Katara closer. She feels shivers through her spine at his touch.

Katara giggles quietly and was about to kiss him when an explosion came from the back of the cave. They spring apart as if they were electrocuted.

Out through the dust comes the avatar and General Iroh of the Fire Nation. "AANG, what are you doing here?" Katara ran and hugged her friend, while Iroh ran to hug his nephew. "Saving you that's what." His tone was a little angry. Katara pulls back to see the childish smile fade a little. "Aang what's wrong?"

He shakes his head "nothings wrong." Iroh chooses this moment to say "You go on ahead and help your friends, I need to speak to my nephew." Aang and Katara nod and started to leave. Aang left first and Katara looks back and gives Zuko a small smile which he returns. Iroh didn't miss this.

Before he can utter a word he is trapped in green crystal and Azula comes walking smugly in with a confident smirk with Dai Li agents flanking her. "Let him go." Zuko yells at his sister. She ignores him and says in a soft yet commanding voice. "I've expected this kind of treachery from uncle but Zuko, Prince Zuko; you're a lot of things but not a traitor, are you. It is not too late for you Zuko, you can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you is not for you."

"Why don't you let him decide Uncle? I need you Zuko, I have plotted this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history and the only way we can win is by working together. At the end of the day we would have Ba Sing Se in Fire Nation clutches. You will have honor and Fathers love. Everything you ever wanted."

"Zuko I am begging you, look into your heart and see what you truly want." Iroh begged

"You are free to choose."

She walked out of the room to go after Aang.

**_~O~O~O~_**

"We got to find Sokka and Toph." Katara yelled at Aang. They were running across the underground city when a ball of blue fire erupted in front of them. They stopped with a gasp. Azula came running in with a smirk and started to attack them. Katara summoned some water from the river while Aang was throwing rock pillars and water whips. Katara had the water curl around her arms ready to attack. They entered a stalemate with Azula pointing her middle and index finger at each of them. A blast of orange fire burst in between them. Zuko came running in. He shedded his outer tunic to make it easier to firebend. He had his fists pointed at both Aang and Azula. He made a split decision and attacked Aang and all hell broke loose. Katara couldn't believe her eyes. Had all that's lies? Has he been using her? She fought the urge to cry. She will not cry in front of everyone. She made massive water whips and Zuko made massive fire whips "I thought you have changed." She screamed at him. Her eyes showing his betrayal. "I have changed." He said with a smirk and a wink. He mouthed "_play along." _She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She nodded and continued to attack but not with as much effort. He was getting closer to his sister.

Azula thought he was going to help her with the avatar. She was going to blast Aang with lightning, but what a surprise when she felt the heat of a fire blast to her side. The lightning was directed into the ceiling and Aang was spared for a second because fifty Dai Li Agents came streaming in and started to fight the gang. Azula turned on her brother who was wearing a satisfied smirk. "So you dared to betray me for the avatar and his friends." She yelled pissed and started throwing all the fire power she had. He blocked most of her attacks and traded some blows with her. She was throwing more and more fire when Iroh came into the fight.

He was blowing fire out of his mouth fighting more and more Dai Li. Zuko looked at Katara to see how she was fairing. She had water all around her and she had the form of an octopus form. She was able to hold off a lot of Dai Li Agents. He smirked. He really was proud of his Little Waterbender. They might actually have a chance to win. He turned back in time to see Azula about to throw lightning at him. He got an idea. He stuck his hand out and caught the lightning and it traveled his river of Chi and back out of his other arm right near Azula. She crosses her arms in an attempt to protect herself. A giant cloud of dust filled the room. Zuko found Katara, Aang, and his Uncle and they ran at the waterfall. Katara used waterbending to go up through the water. Aang airbended a way for him and the banished Prince and Ex general who used firebending to shoot up through the crevice. They heard Azula's frustrated shriek and a rumble. It seems as if the princess shot where they were.

**_~O~O~O~_**

They had just gotten out of the catacombs panting trying to gain their breath back. Aang barely had enough air to blow his bison whistle. "AANG! KATARA!" They turned and saw Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and Bosco running towards them. They stopped in front of them panting heavily. "We have to get out of here. What are they doing here?" Sokka said pointing accusingly at the two firebenders. "They helped us escaped from Psycho Princess. So they are coming with us." Sokka was about to argue when they heard a crash and the Dai Li started to swarm around them. They were about to fight when a groan was heard and they all looked up. It was Appa and Momo sitting on his head like he was driving him. He landed with a slap of his tail to blow away the Dai Li. The Gang plus Zuko and Iroh ran up on Appa's tail sat in the saddle. Aang airbended himself on to his best friends head and yelled "Yip Yip!" Zuko and Toph was holding the sides of the saddle for dear life. Toph because she cant see and Zuko well its his first time flying. Katara couldn't help but smile and laugh at his expression. He scowled but had a small smile that only Katara saw. "You'll get used to the flying. I was like this too my first time." He still had a small smile when she scooted closer to him but not near touching because of the glares he was getting from the angry water tribe boy. Katara rolls her eyes and turns to Zuko. She gives him a small smile and kisses him on the cheek with a blush rushing across her face. He was trying to will his blush back but couldn't. Sokka was sputtering in his seat, while Iroh was pleased. He sat there watching them with one thought in his head "Grandbabies."


End file.
